1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emulsion containing a crosslinked aminopolysiloxane which when applied to a fibrous substrate imparts such properties as slickness, softness, compression resistance, and water repellency without releasing volatile organic compounds. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stable aqueous emulsion comprising an aminopolysiloxane, a water soluble oxidant, and optionally a hydroxy-terminated polysiloxane, which emulsion when applied to a fibrous substrate imparts slickness without releasing a volatile organic alcohol such as methanol.
2. Prior Art
Many emulsions containing organomodified polysiloxanes which impart slickness, softness, and water repellency to textiles are commercially available or are described in the literature. In general, aminopolysiloxanes are used as softeners for a variety of textiles. Aminopolysiloxanes are also used with a silane to provide slickness and durability to a textile, especially to polyester fiberfill. When an aminopolysiloxane and a silane are used in textile finishing processes, volatile organic compounds such as organic alcohols, for example, methanol and the like are released. Increasingly there is a need to prevent the release of such volatile organic compounds to the surrounding environment.